Devil WIthin
by Random13245
Summary: Something is wrong with Max? But what? Rated T for violence and death. WARNING: CLIFFIES AND SPOILERS IN CHAPTER 1! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N Random: Heh... I could update FOTF 2 FF but I don't want to lose this idea! WARNING: This is one of those stories that the first chapter in chronological order is the last heh sorry

Devil Within

Chapter 1: (More like chapter I dunno fifteen twenty?) Murder

(3rd Person)

Fang stared out into the dark night. Max stood right across from him. It was drizzling out and an unpleasant feeling hung around them. Fang stare toward Max, and vise versa. But the stare was so distant, so disconnected... it almost seemed they were staring through each other. Max collapsed in tears on the wet ground.

"Max... I'm sorry" Fang said kneeling over toward her.

"Save your sorry," Max started as she looked up with blood red eyes, "for when your dead." she said and drove a knife right through Fang's heart. Her eyes went back to normal and she almost screamed. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered. She continued to cry next to Fang's limp body.

A/N Random: Heh... Sorry? I am a Fax fan but I'm like this idea ok? It will all make sense soon.

~Random


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Random: (Hi! My ideas for this story come really easy!) (So have fun! WARNING: Cliffies!) (PS This happens in Dr. M.'s House)**_

**(Devil Within)**

**(Chpater 2: Angel)**

3rd Person POV

It was a normal day for the flock. Max was peacefully sitting on the couch watch TV when Nudge walked in.

"Um Max, like there is this totally cool new like phone and I was wondering if like I could get it? I know you don't want to buy it, but I like REALLY want it. There's a lot I want, like new clothes, and-" Max was boiling with anger.

Her eyes turned red and she yelled," SHUT YOUR F MOUTH! I WILL NOT BUY A M F PHONE!" Nudge ran off crying. The reddish glow in Max's eyes faded out. "What's wrong with me" she murmured.

I know what's wrong

_ What? Angel! Stay out of my head!_

Max, try not to get mad.

_ WHY?_

Because max you have-

_**A/N Random: Hahaha! CLIFFY! Ok I'll tell you Max has Ha ha ha ha! I will never tell you!**_

_**~Random**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Random: He He...! Someone got mad at me for the cliffy XD.**_

_**Devil Within**_

_**Chapter 3 What?**_

3rd Person POV

Max you have...

_SPIT IT OUT!_

Split personalities.

_What does that mean?_

Basically you have two of you inside one body, the normal one, and the cold blooded one.

You could practically hear the dramatic music.

_But? How?_

When someone's anger, sadness, or any other strong emotion, build's up- it takes one another form within the normal one.

_What can I do to stop it?_

Avoid anger, or sadness for that matter.

Max sighed. How was she going to avoid anger? In fact, she getting mad just trying to avoid anger!

_Chill Max- anger equal bad._

She thought to herself.

Max- bad news

_What now- AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Max -

_**A/N Random: Hahahaha! Give an answer to a cliffly, get a cliffy! Ok here ya go- Nudge ran away He he!**_

_**~Random**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Random: I realize that I actually gave away the cliffy when i didn't mean to T.T**_

_**Devil Within**_

_**Chapter 4: Nudge?**_

3rd Person POV

Max! Nudge is gone!

_WHAT?_

Really! Max what did you say?

_I don't know..._

The truth was she did know, but she didn't want to remember that moment when she was weak. The moment the devil took over. The moment she hurt someone close to her. It was like have a knife stabbed through your heart. (Random: Foreshadowing XD)

_So... where is Nudge?_

Based on the place she ran to I doubt she'll be gone for long.

_Where?_

Wellllll...

A/N Random: I will always answer cliffies in a un-readable font XD so here in... Wingdings? If you don't know Wingdings is like Chinese symbols. SO if you really can't stand cliffies... LEARN CHINESE JK. Here is a decoder, if you really want to go ahead... i'M NOT EVEN SURE IF WINGDINGS WILL SHOW UP?

A B C D E F G H I I J J K K L L M M N N O O P P P Q Q R R S S T T U U V V W W X X Y Y Z Z 


End file.
